Alliance
by Cat987
Summary: La manipulation et les conspirations sont les maîtres mots à Storybrook et dans le monde des contes, surtout lorsqu'on est doué de magie noire. Une quête à l'enjeu important, des rencontres qui changeront la vie de plusieurs personnes. Une meute de loups, des sorcières, mais aussi de simples humains, vont se rencontrer, et tous on un point en commun. Au, Spoiler. Résumé dans chap1.
1. Voyages

Alliance

Titre : Alliance

Auteur : Cat987

Fandom : Once Upon A Time, TV Shows.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement.

Résumé : La manipulation et les conspirations sont les maîtres mots à Storybrook et dans le monde des contes, surtout lorsqu'on est doué de magie quête à l'enjeu important, des rencontres qui changeront la vie de plusieurs personnes. Une meute de loups, des sorcières, mais aussi de simples humains, vont se rencontrer, et tous on un point en commun. Ils vivent tous pour accomplir leur destin, percer le mystère d'un certain collier... Au, Spoilers toutes saisons confondues.

NdA 1 : Je suis aujourd'hui très contente de pouvoir vous présenter ma première fic à chapitres sur ce site. Je suis actuellement entrain d'en écrire le troisième chapitre. A propos de la taille de mes chapitres, ils resteront probablement de la même longueur que celui-ci, c'est à dire 1600-1700 mots environ, et probablement qu'ils se rallongeront au fur et à mesure du temps, quand je serais plus à l'aise avec cette fic. Enjoy !

PS : Je souhaiterais remercié encore une fois **lola**, ainsi que **Hannah Holloway** et **Kanaliou** pour chacune de leur reviews, et bien sûr je remercie tout les autres qui ne se manifestes pas mais qui lises quant même. Vous illuminez ma journée, merci !

oOOo

**_Voyages_**

_L'attelage des quatre chevaux aussi blancs que la neige qui tombait abondamment à l'extérieur tirait le carrosse avec peine dans la poudreuse qui recouvrait le sol de son enveloppe blanche et dérapait sur les plaques de verglas qu'elle cachait. Cela démontrait la difficulté du voyage, car les étalons qui avaient été sélectionné pour cet attelage venaient du rude Royaume de la Montagne, là où les nains avaient leur repère. Les sapins qui bordaient le chemin étaient penchés sur leur voie, alourdis par le poids des flocons. La nuit commençait à tomber sur le monde, bientôt l'obscurité recouvrirait tout autour du carrosse._

_Cela inquiétait autant la passagère à l'intérieur du carrosse que les soldats qui avait pour mission de protéger le convoi. Les contrées environnante avaient la mauvaise réputation de tuer tout ceux qui s'aventuraient à l'intérieur d'elles une fois que la nuit régnait sur le ciel. Des monstres sanguinaires s'y cachaient, en attendant impatiemment la nuit tombée pour surgir. Parmi les soldats, il y avait aussi et surtout des mercenaires, qui récompenses ou pas récompenses, étaient près à s'enfuir si la situation se compliquait un peu trop à leur goût._

_Il leur fallait atteindre leur destination avant la tombée du jour, une nuit passée dehors allait sans doute s'avérer fatale pour tous. La passagère savait que les mercenaires s'enfuiraient s'y combat il y avait, elle espérait donc que tout ce passerait bien. Parce que si elle se retrouvait quasiment sans protection, le succès de sa mission pouvait s'en retrouver compromis, peut-être ne serait-elle même pas menée à bien au final. Déjà que cette mission avait de grandes chances d'échouer, la passagère souhaitait mettre toutes les chances de son côté._

_Heureusement qu'elle avait pensé à prendre une carte de cette région, car sinon ils se seraient déjà perdus dans le dédale qu'était cette forêt qui paraissait interminable. Le plus dur à traverser était les abondants buissons d'épines présent un peu partout sur le chemin, qui les ralentissaient considérablement. D'après les rapports écrits par les mêmes personnes qui avaient été assez fous pour s'aventurer dans ces lieux afin de dessiner une carte, ces épines servaient de protection à la personne que Myra avait parcouru tant de chemin pour la voir._

_Elle savait que si la mission était un échec, cela lui retomberait forcément dessus. Son père lui en voudrait certainement, parce qu'échouer à accomplir cette tâche reviendrait sans doute à perdre le soutient militaire et économique assuré par le Royaume de la Forêt Enchantée. Hors, avec les récentes attaques d'ogres sur le Nord de son Royaume, la passagère savait qu'il était fragilisé et que la menace d'une attaque sur lui par le Royaume Noir ne serait peut-être pas repoussée si une telle attaque devait se produire, et la passagère savait que cela arriverait. De toutes façons, elle était prête à prendre le blâme pour un éventuel échec de la mission._

* * *

Beaucoup de neige était tombée pendant la nuit, aussi ce fut avec une pelle dans les mains que Leila ouvrit la porte de sa maison. Elle la referma rapidement, le chauffage étant plutôt couteux, et marcha dans l'allée qui menait vers le portail qui lui permettrait d'atteindre sa voiture. Leila espérait vraiment très fort que la température basse de la nuit précédente n'est pas geler les portières. Elle avait un travail urgent à faire et ne voulait pas prendre du retard à cause des conditions climatiques actuelles.

Les dites conditions climatiques d'autant plus étranges que jamais Leila ne se rappelait avoir vécut un hiver dans sa vie à Storybrook, malgré le fait qu'elle y ait passé sa vie entière et qu'ici il pleuvait beaucoup et qu'on ce les gelaient souvent, il n'y avait jamais eu de neige. Dommage, parce que dans n'importe quelle autre situation elle aurait été ravie de voir de la neige, mais pas lorsqu'elle devait aller à six heures du matin au travail.

Fort heureusement pour elle, elle eu rapidement raison du givre qui s'était installé sur sa voiture et pu la démarrer et partir au bouleau. Elle fut extrêmement prudente sur la route, elle n'avait pas envie d'un accident qui compliquerait encore plus sa vie déjà assez agitée comme ça pour en rajouter encore plus, elle ne roulait donc que lentement. De toute façon, elle était seule sur les routes de Storybrook, parce qu'il était encore tôt et que la neige en décourageait plus d'un. Elle la première, normalement.

Mais Leila n'avait pas à faire avec du ''normalement'' aujourd'hui. Non, le travail qu'elle allait effectué était tout autre. En soit, ce n'était pas un travail très urgent, cela aurait même pu attendre le déneigement des rues. Seulement, c'était un travail qui lui avait été confié par Madame le Maire en personne. Et avec elle, mieux valait ne pas la faire attendre si l'on ne voulait pas s'attirer ses foudres destructrices. Leila était assez maline pour exécuter ce que le Maire lui avait dit de faire en priorité.

Elle se gara en face de l'horloge de la ville. Ah oui, elle avait oublié de préciser que le travail si urgent que le Maire lui avait donné était de se renseigner sur le pourquoi du comment l'horloge de la ville s'était subitement remis à fonctionner. Leila ne voyait vraiment pas l'urgence dans cette tâche, mais Madame le Maire avait insisté pour que ce travail soit fait le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Comme si regarder les rouages d'une horloge était la mission du siècle.

Mais enfin bon, elle était bien payé pour ce travail, alors elle allait éviter de se plaindre. Parce que Leila savait très bien que le Maire n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à lui retirer son travail. Le Maire lui avait confié la clé de la librairie, ainsi, elle n'eut aucun mal à rentrer à l'intérieur. Cela se voyait que personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis un certains temps aux toiles d'araignées et à la poussière qui se trouvaient dans toute la pièce. Elle entra avec un air assuré à l'intérieur du bâtiment, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Elle ne remarqua pas que la porte s'était fermée à clé toute seule dans son dos ni l'étrange brise qui avait parcourut la pièce. Si elle l'avait remarquer, alors peut-être que les choses se seraient passer différemment, ou peut-être ne seraient-elles pas arrivés du tout. En tout cas, les choses se sont déroulés de la façon qui suit et c'est tout ce qui importe à la fin. Parce qu'au final, tout le monde à eu sa fin heureuse, et ce malgré les obstacles et les difficultés rencontrées.

Leila avait traversé plus de la moitié de la pièce lorsqu'elle remarqua un étrange miroir au fond de la pièce. Il était plus beau, différent de tout les autres miroirs. Sans savoir exactement pourquoi, elle se sentait attirée par celui-ci. Elle sentait qu'il y avait plus que ce que ses yeux lui montraient. En fait, elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce miroir. C'était complètement dément, elle ne voyait plus rien d'autre que ce fameux miroir en forme d'arbre.

Prise d'une panique soudaine, Leila voulut retourner en arrière et quitter la pièce. Mais elle découvrit bientôt que la pièce était fermée à clé. C'était étrange, parce qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir réutiliser ses clés. Quelque chose de définitivement pas normal se tramait ici. Elle se retourna, le dos à la porte. Elle sentit une pression étrange dans son esprit. Elle commença à avancer vers l'arbre miroir.

Hypnotisée, elle se vit à peine alors qu'elle franchissait la pièce et que finalement elle appuya sa main sur le miroir. Dans un grand bruit, le miroir ainsi que le mur sur lequel il se trouvait se releva pour laisser place à un vieil ascenseur.

* * *

_L'espoir fut retrouvé lorsqu'au loin un immense château fut en vue. La passagère en avait souvent entendue parler, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu penser qu'une personne aussi maléfique que celle qu'elle venait voir pouvait posséder un château aussi magnifique que celui que la passagère avait devant les yeux. Son propre château n'était lui-même pas aussi beau que celui-ci, et pourtant son royaume était réputé pour la beauté de ses constructions._

_Le paysage était aussi exceptionnel que le château. Des montagnes à pertes de vues recouvertes de forêts de conifères abondantes entouraient l'immense bâtiment, qui était lui même perché sur deux grandes colonnes de pierres au-dessus d'un grand lac d'eau douce remplie de poissons et fertile. Au loin, plusieurs massif de montagnes enneigées complétaient avec le ciel bleu le décors enchanteur de la région. _

_Le château en lui-même avait de loin l'air plutôt grand, il possédait plusieurs tours. Elle ne pouvait pas voir grand chose au début, mais au fur et à mesure que le convoi se rapprochait elle parvint à distinguer plus précisément le château, qui était en pierres d'un blanc qui tirait vers le gris avec un toit aux tuiles noires. Il avait probablement été construit avec la magie, où si une main d'oeuvre humain où naine où même elfique avait été nécessaire, cela avait dû prendre des années à construire._

_La passagère espérait ne pas s'être rendue jusqu'en ce lieu reculé pour rien, mais elle ne voyait toujours pas comment elle allait parvenir à convaincre la sorcière habitant ces lieux à les aidés dans la tâche avec laquelle ils avaient besoin d'assistance. Elle savait déjà que jamais la sorcière n'accepterait de les aider à vaincre Evil Queen, mais il y avait toujours certains espoir en ce qui concernait le collier magique._

oOOo

NdA 2 : Je tiens à précisé que je posterais la suite probablement mercredi, de toute façon le chapitre 2 est déjà près. A plus !


	2. Recherche

Alliance

Titre : Alliance

Auteur : Cat987

Fandom : Once Upon A Time, TV Shows.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement.

Résumé : La manipulation et les conspirations sont les maîtres mots à Storybrook et dans le monde des contes, surtout lorsqu'on est doué de magie quête à l'enjeu important, des rencontres qui changeront la vie de plusieurs personnes. Une meute de loups, des sorcières, mais aussi de simples humains, vont se rencontrer, et tous on un point en commun. Ils vivent tous pour accomplir leur destin, percer le mystère d'un certain collier... Au, Spoilers toutes saisons confondues.

NdA 1 : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le chap. 2, celui-là je l'avais écris juste après avoir écris le premier chapitre. Je l'ai un peu modifié pour qu'il soit plus long, par contre comme dans le premier chapitre, il n'y a pas de dialogue. J'ai eu un peu la flemme d'écrire le troisième chapitre, mais je m'y met des maintenant. Enjoy !

oOOo

**_Recherches_**

Leila rentra à l'intérieur de la cabine de métal dans le même état second que précédemment. Dans un bruit de mécanique, les portes se fermèrent et l'ascenseur entama sa descente. A vrai dire, c'est comme si elle faisait une crise de somnambulisme, elle n'est pas consciente de ce qu'elle fait et elle ne s'en rappellera probablement pas lorsqu'elle reprendra le contrôle de son corps, et qui sait quand elle reprendra le contrôle. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et attendit d'arriver à sa destination inconnue.

Si elle avait été dans un état normal, elle se serait alarmé de voir le levier de l'ascenseur s'actionner sans que quiconque ne l'aille toucher. Une étrange atmosphère, une ambiance lourde, s'était installée dans la librairie, crépitante de magie, mais Leila n'était ni dans l'état de s'en rendre compte ni ne pouvait voir ce phénomène. Le mur avec le miroir se remit seul en place et les traces de pas dans la poussière s'effacèrent, c'était comme si personne n'était venu ici.

Tout ce que Leila pouvait faire était regarder avec des yeux vides le sol pendant que l'ascenseur descendait dans les profondeurs de Storybrook. Il fallut moins de cinq minutes pour qu'il s'immobilise complètement et que les portes s'ouvrent de nouveau, laissant place à une caverne sombre. Elle fit quelques pas hésitants, l'emprise était entrain de faiblir et Leila récupérera bientôt le contrôle de son corps. Mais pas avant d'avoir exécuté sa tâche.

Lorsqu'elle se réveillerait de son étrange sommeil, il y a une chose dont elle se rappellerait avec clarté, un sentiment. Plus elle approchait de son objectif encore inconnue, plus elle ressentait ce sentiment brûlant dans sa poitrine. Et Leila, dans son état normal, l'identifiera rapidement : elle ressentait le bonheur, un bonheur sans limite et absolu. C'était terrifiant, et grisant à la fois.

Elle ne parcourut que quelques mètres avant d'arriver dans une grande caverne qui semblait naturelle. Au début, Leila ne vit rien du tout. Puis, en se retournant, elle avisa, collé contre une paroi de pierre, une immense forme, qui l'observait avec un grand œil vert de reptile. La forme se redressa dans un bruit de tonnerre, et en un rien de temps, devant les yeux de Leila se trouvait désormais un énorme dragon noir qui la regardait fixement.

* * *

_Myra eut un temps d'hésitation devant les immenses portes du château qui se nommait la Forteresse Interdite. Sinistre. Elle s'apprêtait à toquer aux portes. C'était ridicule et elle en avait conscience, mais aucun autre moyen n'était à sa disposition. Il n'y avait même pas de sonnette, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Donc, elle s'était résolue à toquer sur la porte dans l'espoir que l'occupante des lieux l'entende, aussi stupide que cela en avait l'air._

_Mais ce n'étais pas la seule raison à son hésitation. Myra s'apprêtait quant même à pénétrer dans le château appartenant à une des plus grande sorcière de tout les temps, Maleficent. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire et certainement pas quelque chose d'anodin que l'on faisait tout les jours. Ce n'était absolument pas plaisant et la passagère espérait sortir de cette immense forteresse en vie, et en un morceau si possible. _

_Le reste du convoi était resté quelques mètres en arrière, sous le couvert des arbres de la sombre forêt qui bordait le château. Les soldats et les mercenaires étaient entrain de prendre une pause bien mérité. Ici, si Myra s'en fiait à la légende populaire, aucun d'entre eux ne courait le moindre danger, sauf si la maîtresse des lieux en avait décidé autrement. Et elle savait qu'ils étaient là, parce que les satanés corbeaux qui aimaient se percher dans les tuiles du château auront rapportés à Maleficent leur présence._

_C'était cette fois-ci un rapport provenant tout droit de la cour du roi Philip et de la reine Aurora, fille de la reine Briar Rose, la cour du Royaume des Dragons. Quel nom ironique quand on savait ce que Maleficent avait fait à la famille royal de ce royaume, que ce soit sous sa forme humaine, ou celle draconienne. Personne ne savait avec précision, sauf la famille royal, la raison du courroux de la cruelle sorcière, et ils cachaient bien ce secret._

_Un secret qui avait fait bien des victimes au sein de leur royaume, un problème qui n'avait pas l'air de se résoudre seul. Myra se posait bien des questions sur ce qui poussait les dirigeants légitimes du Royaume de la Forêt Enchantée à demander l'aide d'une mauvaise sorcière, qui devrait pourtant être leur ennemie. Myra avait de gros doutes sur le sort de la sorcière, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, cela ne valait pas la peine de s'attarder sur quelqu'un pratiquant l'art sombre de la magie._

_Mais la résidente de ce château semblait aimer se moquer d'elle, parce que la passagère eu beau toqué plusieurs fois, sa seule réponse fut le silence total. Finalement, dans un moment de colère, elle donna un bon coup de pieds dans une des portes en bois, ce qui eut deux résulats. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle eut horriblement mal au orteils. Les portes donnaient sur un couloir, qui était désert, autant de vie que d'objet, à part quelques torches pour éclairer. Elle allait devoir trouvé la salle où se cachait Maleficent._

* * *

Regina passait une très bonne journée, comme le montrait le petit sourire à la fois satisfait et cruel qui avait pris sa place sur ses lèvres. Elle le portait depuis qu'elle c'était levée, et personne n'avait réussi à le lui retirer. Il faut dire que tout allait pour le mieux aujourd'hui. La mère de son enfant biologique devait être loin d'ici à l'heure qu'il est, et Leila Perrinton allait lui permettre d'utiliser l'aide d'une précieuse amie, en espérant qu'elle réussisse à la mettre de son côté.

Malheureusement, ce sourire fut rapidement retiré de son visage lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Emma Swan était toujours en ville. Que cherchait-elle encore, celle là ? Mais Regina, à défaut de conserver son sourire, garda un peu de sa bonne humeur en constatant que Leila ne revenait pas, comme prévu. Elle adorait quand les choses se passaient selon le plan, ça lui donnait l'impression de se lever pour faire quelque chose d'utile, pour une fois.

Pas que fusiller du regard toute les personnes qui s'approchait d'elle était inutile, loin de là. C'est juste que quelques fois, les manipulations entremêlées de magie du monde des contes lui manquaient un peu. Mais bientôt, il n'y aurait plus une mais deux sorcière dans cette ville. Elle espérait que Maleficent se rappellerait de son engagement, dans le cas contraire Regina serait obligé de le lui rappelé. Et elle avait un bon moyen de pression contre elle.

Mais Regina savait que ce n'était pas le genre de cette sorcière de trahir ses promesses, c'était plutôt le genre de la Maire, ça. Maleficent possédait une faiblesse que Regina allait pouvoir exploiter, maintenant que son _animal de compagnie_ allait rentrer à la maison, la sorcière blonde pourrait lui être d'une grande utilité, notamment dans la tâche de se débarrasser de cette Emma Swan, la mère biologique de son fils, qui sortait d'on-ne-sais-où.

Quelle chance que Maleficent ait conservé ses souvenirs de l'autre monde. Chance pour Regina, bien sûr. Regina n'avait pas vraiment envie d'utiliser le chantage contre sa vieille amie, mais si elle devait arriver à cette extrémité, elle le ferait. Parce qu'au final, ça ferait tomber Snow White de son piédestal, et c'était son objectif ultime. Elle n'était pas l'Evil Queen pour rien, après tout.

Mais, s'occuper de son amie et de Miss Swan n'étaient pas les seules affaires urgentes dont elle devait prendre soin ces derniers temps. Non, il lui restais un autre complot à mettre en place, et celui-ci ne concernerait pas sa vieille amie, mais plutôt une certaine louve-garou travaillant au restaurant de sa grand-mère, ainsi que le reste de sa meute de bêtes féroces qui se tapissaient dans l'ombre de Storybrook.

* * *

_Alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs déserts du château, la passagère avait bien eu le temps de se remémorer les circonstance qui l'avait amenée dans cet endroit._ _Elle se rappelait avec une grande clarté du début de la chute de son royaume, le Royaume d'Espérance. Elle avait depuis plusieurs mois les responsabilités de reine, bien qu'elle ne fut pas encore mariée au prince William, son grand amour. Elle serait la reine, Myra de son prénom. La reine Myra._

_Les attaques avaient débutés il y a sept mois déjà. Au début, ce n'était pas grand chose. On rapportait des attaques d'ogres sur des corps de fermes ou de petits hameaux, rien d'inquiétant. La passagère et William savaient tout deux que le royaume voisin, le Royaume de Cristal, avait quelques difficultés avec ces créatures. Ils avaient simplement pensés que certaines de ces bêtes avaient dû passés la frontière._

_Ils avaient envoyés quelques soldats s'occuper de ce problème. Seulement voilà, les soldats n'étaient jamais revenus et les rapports signalant que les problèmes d'ogres ne cessaient pas, au contraire, et qu'ils s'attaquaient désormais aux petits villages. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils avaient commencé à s'inquiéter. Après un conseil de guerre organisé pour l'occasion, le prince William avait décidé d'aller avec une armée se débarrasser de ces bêtes._

_Mais il avait fait une erreur qui s'était presque avérée fatale. Pendant des mois, il avait livré une guerre sans merci avec les ogres qui s'attaquaient à des proies de plus en plus grosse, allant jusqu'à s'en prendre à la ville de pêche de Ouzlagh, un endroit très important du royaume, et causant beaucoup de dégâts. Il en avait éradiqué un bon nombre, lorsqu'il avait commis l'erreur de s'approcher de trop près de la frontière qui séparait le Royaume d'Espérance au Royaume Noir, et sa majesté Regina ne semblait avoir attendue que ça._

_Elle l'avait fait prisonnier et avait pris un malin plaisir à narguer la future reine. Elle avait proposé plusieurs offres de libérations, et toutes absolument, et malheureusement, pas abordables. Des sommes d'argent faramineuses, beaucoup trop de denrées périssables et elle lui proposa même d'échanger la place de William avec celle de Myra, faisant d'elle la prisonnière et lui le roi en charge de tout le royaume. Elle aurait tout donné pour le sauver, mais ses conseillés lui avaient rappelé que ce n'était pas envisageable._

_Et pire, Myra avait été jusqu'à rencontré Regina elle même pour arranger un autre prix. Cela avait été encore pire, car Regina connaissait sa pire faiblesse. Elle l'avait narguer, et c'était moquer d'elle à souhait, et finalement aucun terrain d'entente n'avait pu être trouver. Myra désespérait de revoir un jour William, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit délivré en même temps que Charming Prince._

_C'est alors que le-dit Charming avait approché Myra et William, rentré depuis peu au royaume, avec une offre qui leur permettrait de prendre leur revanche sur l'Evil Queen, et de débarrasser le Royaume Noir de sa sinistre et non-désirée présence pour toujours, libérant le Royaume Noir des ténèbres qui l'habitait depuis des années._

oOOo

NdA 2 : Voilà, la suite je la poste dimanche. A bientôt !


	3. Rencontres

Alliance

Titre : Alliance

Auteur : Cat987

Fandom : Once Upon A Time, TV Shows.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement.

Résumé : La manipulation et les conspirations sont les maîtres mots à Storybrook et dans le monde des contes, surtout lorsqu'on est doué de magie quête à l'enjeu important, des rencontres qui changeront la vie de plusieurs personnes. Une meute de loups, des sorcières, mais aussi de simples humains, vont se rencontrer, et tous on un point en commun. Ils vivent tous pour accomplir leur destin, percer le mystère d'un certain collier... Au, Spoilers toutes saisons confondues.

NdA 1 : Bonjour bonjour ! Voici le troisième chapitre, seulement une ligne de dialogue mais c'est sûr que pour le prochain ça parlera. Promis. Aussi, si vous ne l'avez pas remarqué, il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif (Alternative Universe en anglais), particulièrement pour le monde des contes où je met en œuvre ma matière grise. Enjoy !

oOOo

**_Rencontres_**

Au lieu de reculer, comme elle aurait dû, elle avança. Elle avança jusqu'au point où elle n'eut qu'à tendre la main pour pouvoir effleurer les écailles sombres du dragon. Le dragon, étrangement calme, baissa sa tête triangulaire de serpent vers la tête relevée de Leila. Les yeux vert du reptile ne quittaient pas les yeux bruns de l'humaine, comme si garder le contact visuel garantissait que l'emprise sur Leila allait continuer de cette manière.

Lorsque le museau du dragon entra en contact avec les lèvres de Leila, une sorte de... de truc... se passa. Un grand choc dans la poitrine de Leila fit deux choses, la repoussa à au moins un mètre en arrière, et la ramena à la réalité en rompant l'emprise sur l'esprit de la jeune femme, et elle devint la personne la plus confuse du monde. C'était compréhensible. Elle était arrivé elle ne savait comment dans une caverne, avec un... un dragon !?

Affolée, elle recula rapidement d'une dizaine de pas. Mais le dragon ne semblait pas vouloir lui faire du mal. D'ailleurs, le dragon semblait victime d'un phénomène de rapetissement fulgurant. Il devenait de plus en plus petit de secondes en secondes. Et moins couvert d'écailles aussi, et ses griffes et crocs disparaissaient. Leila en était arrivé au point où elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu boire pour voire... ce qu'elle voyait.

Complètement paralysé par l'étonnement, mais aussi la peur, elle ne remua pas un orteils pendant que le dragon reprenait visiblement forme humaine. Il lui fallait pratiquement une minute pour qu'à la place d'un immense reptile se trouve désormais une jeune femme blonde. Leila, éberluée, cligna nerveusement des yeux, ne croyant pas ce qu'elle voyait, ce que ses yeux lui montrait.

La femme lui fit un grand sourire, rayonnant et chaleureux, juste avant de claquer ses deux mains l'une sur l'autre et que Leila s'effondre au sol, le monde devenant noir autour d'elle. La dernière chose qu'elle réussit à voir fut deux yeux aussi gris que la pierre qui la fixait intensément.

* * *

_Myra traversa de nombreux couloirs et fouilla plusieurs salles, complètement vides, à l'exception de toiles d'araignées et de poussières. Certaines pièces se révélèrent cependant plus intéressantes que les autres. Elles contenaient des meubles, avec beaucoup d'objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres, et des armes aussi. Beaucoup d'armes. Qu'est-ce qu'une sorcière comme Maleficent pouvait bien faire d'autant d'armes ? Mais là n'était pas la question, Myra devait résoudre des problèmes plus urgent que cela._

_Comme par exemple, sauver son royaume de la destruction par une très mauvaise reine, qui à aucun moment ne méritait son titre et ses droits sur les terres du Royaume Noir. Royaume qui n'avait pas toujours porté ce nom, non, c'était le nom qu'on lui donnait désormais, parce que le Royaume de la Forêt Enchantée ne serait jamais celui de l'Evil Queen, mais appartenait par les droits du sang et de l'héritage à sa majesté la reine Snow White et au Charming Prince, maintenant roi. _

_C'était un honneur de pouvoir participer à la montée sur le trône d'un couple royal qui méritait particulièrement de régner sur les terres du Royaume de la Forêt Enchantée (qui incluait la totalité du Royaume Noir) après tout les sacrifices qu'ils avaient fait pour protéger le royaume et leur amour. Myra aimait à penser qu'elle possédait le même type de lien avec son prince, son véritable amour, le prince William du Royaume d'Espérance, qui l'avait choisie, elle, Myra, entre toutes les autres prétendantes possibles. Elle espérait se montrer digne de ce choix et de cet amour invincible._

_Myra avait, il y a quelques mois, eut le privilège de rencontrer la Blue Fairy, qui lui avait enseigné comment reconnaître les endroits où la magie avait été utilisée ainsi que la manière d'utiliser la magie qui circulait dans le sang royal depuis toujours à de bonne fins. Et à présent, à l'intérieur de ce château, le corps de Myra tremblait presque à cause de la concentration de magie en un même lieux, ce bâtiment. Ce n'était d'ailleurs définitivement pas de la bonne magie, elle pouvait sentir la sombre présence de magie noire. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de bonne magie, mais son utilisation pouvait faire paraître au monde énergétique la magie plus ou moins maléfique ou bénéfique._

_C'était un sombre sentiment, tout à l'arrière de son esprit, qui lui indiqua la bonne salle, celle où elle pourrait trouvé la sorcière qu'elle était venue voir. En fait, plus qu'un sentiment, c'était une sorte de pression. Cette pression était un indicateur d'une concentration intense de magie, qui ne pouvait être provoqué que par la concentration de magie dans le corps de l'utilisateur de magie lui-même. Ainsi, Myra était sûr de savoir à présent à peu près la localisation dans un rayon de cent mètres de l'endroit où la célèbre sorcière dont elle avait besoin des services se terrait._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, elle découvrit la salle du trône. Elle sentit grâce à ses facultés magiques la présence d'une personne bien plus puissante qu'elle. Et c'est là qu'elle sut que Maleficent se trouvait dans cette immense pièce. Un sentiment de peur lui tordit le ventre, la sensation que quelque chose de très mauvais, très mauvais pour _elle_, allait se passer. Mais elle choisit d'ignorer cette sensation pour le bien de son royaume, et poussa les portes qui menaient au trône._

* * *

La première chose qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle s'éveilla d'un sommeil hanté par une paire d'yeux comme la pierre fut de nouveau la caverne dans laquelle elle avait découvert un dragon aux écailles aussi noires que la nuit même. D'ailleurs, elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas ce phénomène pour le moins étrange. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir un immense dragon, une créature mythologique, enfermé sous une petite ville.

Leila constata qu'elle avait été allongé sur le sol froid de la caverne dans son sommeil. Elle tenta de se redresser, mais une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter. Elle tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard de pierre d'une femme blonde. La même que celle qui était le dragon tout à l'heure... C'est maintenant que Leila apprécierait avoir des explications, parce qu'elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir débarqué dans la quatrième dimension.

Mais ce genre de pensées étaient loin, très loin de son esprit alors que Leila se noyait dans les yeux gris de sa vis-a-vis, qui était absolument magnifique. Le temps s'était quasiment arrêté autour de Leila. Mais la blonde brisa cette impression en détournant les yeux vers le ventre de Leila. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'à part ses sous-vêtements, elle ne portait rien d'autre. Elle pouvait sentir le rouge colorer ses joues. Est-ce que cette étrangère l'avait déshabillée ?

Elle préférait ne pas y penser. C'était déjà assez embarrassant pour elle de savoir qu'elle s'était évanouie en face de quelqu'un, qui avait probablement mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'elle. Une étrangère, qui de plus paraissait familière aux yeux de Leila. Elle se demandait quel tour lui jouait encore son esprit. Elle arrivait à peine à s'avouer qu'il y avait eu un dragon devant elle, mais alors une inconnue qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître ? Ridicule.

Ruby sifflotait joyeusement pendant qu'elle lavait et essuyait vigoureusement les dernières traces laissées par les clients de la journée dans le petit restaurant de la ville. Comme d'habitude, la journée avait été éprouvante pour la jeune serveuse du Granny, la clientèle ayant été affluente aux alentours de midi. Elle pouvait comprendre que sa grand-mère était contente qu'elle soit là, toute seule elle n'y arriverait pas.

Puisque la fin de la journée était arrivée, elle s'autorisa à penser à sa journée et plus spécialement à un petit événement qui s'était déroulé dans la matinée. En fait, il ne s'était rien passé de vraiment inhabituel en soit, mais lorsque Ruby était aller prendre la commande d'une nouvelle cliente, quelque chose d'étrange était arrivé lorsqu'elle avait croisé le regard de la femme. Ruby avait été traversé par un étrange sentiment de familiarité.

C'était impossible, parce que Ruby était sûr de ne pas la connaître et de ne jamais l'avoir vu durant les années qu'elle avait passée à Storybrook. Pourtant, la serveuse ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir une impression de déjà-vu. Il était fort possible que Ruby l'ait croisé dans les rues de la ville mais elle ne lui avait jamais porté beaucoup d'attention auparavant.

_Parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais regardé dans les yeux_, avait réalisé la serveuse. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment beau, et aussi d'une familiarité troublante, dans les profondeurs de ses deux yeux d'un vert d'émeraudes, encadrés par des boucles brunes, presque noires, sur une peau légèrement bronzé. Elle était assez bien habillée, cela Ruby l'avait vu rapidement. Était-elle riche ? Ça, s'était une supposition un peu hâtive.

« Granny, j'y vais ! » avait-elle crié à l'adresse de sa grand-mère.

Elle quitta le restaurant sans attendre de réponse. Ruby avait maudit plusieurs fois sa propre stupidité, elle aurait dû demandé son nom, à cette cliente qu'elle pensait connaître. Mais bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas fait et il y avait de grandes chances qu'elle ne la revoit jamais. Si elle n'avait croisé cette étrangère pas si étrangère que ça que quelques fois dans sa vie, qui sait combien de temps il lui faudrait attendre pour espérer la revoir ?

Dans la rue, tout près du Granny, une forme retourna dans l'ombre bien rapidement lorsque Ruby Lucas passa près d'elle. Regina portait un sourire particulièrement grand, qui criait la victoire. Un sourire diabolique, mais aussi soulagé. Son petit plan fonctionnait à merveille. Elle aurait dû s'inquiéter, après tout les choses commençaient à bouger, pour son bien c'est vrai, mais elles ne bougeaient que maintenant, ce qui était étrange. Peut-être aurait-elle dû faire le rapprochement avec la présence d'une certaine blonde dans la ville, et Regina aurait compris à qui elle avait à faire. Mais à aucun moment, l'ancienne Evil Queen n'y songea...

oOOo

NdA 2 : Voilà, à mercredi prochain !


	4. Identités

Alliance

Titre : Alliance

Auteur : Cat987

Fandom : Once Upon A Time, TV Shows.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement.

Résumé : La manipulation et les conspirations sont les maîtres mots à Storybrook et dans le monde des contes, surtout lorsqu'on est doué de magie quête à l'enjeu important, des rencontres qui changeront la vie de plusieurs personnes. Une meute de loups, des sorcières, mais aussi de simples humains, vont se rencontrer, et tous on un point en commun. Ils vivent tous pour accomplir leur destin, percer le mystère d'un certain collier... Au, Spoilers toutes saisons confondues.

NdA 1 : Bonjour tout le monde ! Et voici comme promis le quatrième chapitre, avec un peu plus de bavardage. Comme promis, le chapitre cinq (déjà !) arrivera dimanche. Ne sachant pas si je me m'absente pendant ses vacances, le planning de publication reste inchangé. Si changement il y a, je vous informerais. Enjoy !

PS : Merci à ma revieweuse.

oOOo

**_Identités_**

_Il lui fallut bien une minute pour traverser l'immensité de la salle. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin à destination, elle releva la tête. Ce fut à ce moment précis que Myra la vit pour la première fois de sa courte vie, la grande sorcière blonde qui régnait sur les Montagnes Interdites. Elle était assise sur son trône avec toute la majesté qui était propre aux grandes reines de ce vaste monde. Elle n'était cependant qu'une cruelle reine solitaire, mais en tout cas, elle possédait la grâce divine des lignages supérieurs. Myra se sentit frissonner._

_Elle avait beau ne pas encore lui avoir adresser la parole, seulement toisé froidement avec ses yeux gris pierre, de la hauteur de son trône en métal précieux, Myra sentait la puissance qui émanait de la sorcière en face d'elle. Elle s'approcha de la fausse reine, parvenant par miracle à le faire sans flancher, elle savait bien que montrer sa peur ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, mais elle défiait qui que ce soit de cacher parfaitement ses sentiments face à une personne comme Maleficent. C'était tout simplement impossible._

_La sorcière entendait-elle déjà le rythme cardiaque de l'intruse qui s'accélérait à mesure dont elle s'approchait de la personne dont on s'amusait à raconter le soir, autour du feu, des histoires horribles de meurtres, pour faire peur aux enfants ? Pouvait-elle sentir l'odeur excitante de la peur de la future reine, une peur qui s'avivait à la penser des rumeurs qu'elle avait entendue, vraix ou fausses, qu'elle avait entendue à propos de la sorcière ? Myra espérait bien que non, sinon cela n'arrangerais pas ces affaires._

_Lorsque le soleil de midi illumina la salle de ses rayons divins à travers les vitraux du mur derrière le trône, Myra pu regarder de plus près le sorcière mythique. Et elle dû avouer que cette femme-non, cette sorcière- était facilement la plus belle qu'elle est jamais vu. Cependant, Myra avait été prévenue par la Blue Fairy que les sorcières du genre de Maleficent aimaient joué de leur charmes diaboliques pour déstabiliser leurs ennemis, pour mieux les tuer par derrière, et que de plus, il était fort probable qu'il s'agisse aussi d'un tour de magie utilisé par la sorcière pour augmenter son aura, la rendant plus attirante encore, quasiment irrésistible._

_Il n'était pas rare que Maleficent manipule ainsi ses ennemis pour les amener à satisfaire toutes ses volontés. Heureusement pour elle, la reine Snow White et le roi Charming l'avait bien avertis de ce genre de risque, aussi s'était-elle préparée. Mais elle réalisait maintenant que toute la préparation du monde ne l'aurait pas aider à faire face à la plus belle créature de ce monde. Mais Myra ne se laisserait pas entrainer par la séduction de Maleficent, elle était plus forte que ça et en plus, elle était sur le point de se marier. _

_Maleficent, avec un sourire accueillant qui n'atteint pas ses yeux, se pencha vers elle et fit usage de bonnes manière que Myra ignorait qu'elle possédait._

_« Bonjour. Et tu es ? Demanda la sorcière d'un ton polie._

_Myra prit une grande inspiration et afficha son air le plus officiel._

_-Je suis le princesse Myra Altise du glorieux Royaume d'Espérance, qui s'étend des montagnes de l'Est aux petites pleine du Milieu, et..._

_Maleficent balaya le reste de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire d'un geste gracieux de la main._

_-Oublions les formalités. Que pourrait bien vouloir à faire le Royaume d'Espérance avec mon humble personne ? ronronna quasiment la sorcière._

_Myra lutta pour ne pas laisser son agacement se montrer librement sur son visage, il ne fallait pas que la sorcière sache qu'elle réussissait à gêner la future reine en l'interrompant, car Myra avait horreur de ça. Elle reprit la parole._

_-Nous requérons votre assistance pour... recommença Myra._

_Un sourire amusé se répandit franchement sur le visage de la sorcière, qui laissa s'échapper une trille d'un rire mélodieux et moqueur à l'encontre de la future reine d'Espérance._

_-Et, s'il-te-plaît, explique moi pourquoi je voudrais vous aider dans quoi que ce soit ?_

_Myra posa subtilement la main sur son épée, rangé dans son fourreau de velours, prête à être dégainé._

_-Parce que sinon, vous vous exposer à une peine de mort, qui..._

_Elle fut interrompue pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, lorsqu'un doigt ganté se posa délicatement sur la bouche au lèvres rouges de Myra. La sorcière paraissait bien plus qu'amusée par la situation, elle se pencha encore plus vers la princesse, les yeux gris brillants._

_-Une peine de mort ? Tu vas essayer de me tuer, _moi_ ? _

_Un sentiment, quelque chose qui la poussait à ne pas avoir ce genre d'initiatives meurtrières, ce manifesta dans sa poitrine. Tout d'un coup, Myra n'avait plus du tout envie de menacer qui que ce soit, ou même de demander quoi que ce soit qui pourrait déranger la sorcière en face d'elle. Il y avait de la magie à l'œuvre. Dès qu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle secoua la tête de toutes ses forces, se ramenant de force à la réalité. Maleficent sourit._

_-Félicitations. Tu es une de mes rares victimes à te rendre compte que j'étais en train de t'ensorceler. Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur de t'annoncer que tu ne ressortiras pas vivante de cette salle._

* * *

Leila n'avait pas prononcer un seul petit mot pendant que l'étrangère avait soignée quelques petites blessures sur son ventre. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle s'était blessée dans sa chute, qui lui avait parut il y a seulement cinq minutes inoffensive. Elle n'avait rien dit non pas parce qu'elle était timide ou quoi que ce soit, mais plutôt parce qu'elle n'avait rien à dire. Ce qui était assez étonnant, lorsqu'on considérait la nature bavarde et chaleureuse de la jeune femme, qui avait toujours le mot pour vous faire sourire.

Elle préféra détaillé le reste de la caverne dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Cet endroit était d'ailleurs au plus vif de ses interrogations. Elle se demandait comment un tel lieu pouvait être demeuré secret pendant toutes ces années de vie en ville. Bien sûr, elle était loin de se douter de la nature véritable de ce lieu, la magie agissait comme camouflage ici. Si elle l'avait su, alors cela aurait signifier que la malédiction avait été brisé ou qu'elle avait commencé à écouter aux histoires d'un jeune garçon adopté par le Maire.

Mais pour l'heure elle ignorait tout, aussi gardait-elle ses interrogations pour elle-même, en attendant que quelqu'un veuille bien y répondre. Et Leila savait que le Maire en auraient quelques une à fournir pour elle. Pour l'instant, elle se trouvait avec une personne qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Ève ni d'Adam, aussi se méfiait elle un peu, sentiment de la connaître ou pas. On lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des étrangers.

Cependant, quand la femme aux cheveux d'or eut terminé de prendre soin des diverses égratignures, la bouche de Leila sembla s'animer d'une volonté propre et poser des questions qu'elle ne souhaitait pas formuler. Comme l'embarrassante question de savoir, si oui ou non, elles se connaissaient.

« Excusez-moi, mais ne nous sommes nous pas déjà rencontré quelque part ? J'ai l'étrange impression de vous connaître.

L'étrangère sourit, et vint s'asseoir près de Leila. En la regardant de plus près, certains de ses traits étaient familiers. Leila avait déjà vu cette longue cascade de cheveux blonds et ses troublants yeux gris quelque part. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'où et quand une telle rencontre avait pu avoir lieu, et surtout de comment elle avait pu l'oublier. Car la femme devant elle avait ce truc, ce je-ne-sais-quoi, qui la rendait inoubliable.

-Bien sûr que nous nous connaissons, ma chère. Nous nous sommes rencontrées, il y a des années de cela. Mais il s'agit là d'une histoire pour plus tard. Je pense qu'il est maintenant temps que je retourne à la surface pour aller rendre visite à une vieille amie.

Ces phrases avaient suffit à répandre encore plus de confusion dans l'esprit de la pauvre jeune femme. Elles se connaissaient effectivement, mais depuis des années ? Et retourner rendre visite à quelle amie, si elle avait été enfermée dans cette caverne ? Leila avait désormais plus de questions que de réponses, et cela l'agaçait. Elle détestait ne pas connaître la réponse à une question. En attendant, l'inconnue pas si inconnue que ça l'avait prise par le bras, l'incitant à se relever.

-Il y a beaucoup à dire, et peu de temps pour le faire. Tu dois finir la tâche qui t'as été confié pour que cette ville soit un endroit sûr. Oh, elle a toujours eu le don pour faire les décisions les plus irréfléchies et les plus précipités qui soient. Mais qu'importe, maintenant que tu es là...

Leila en avait bien l'impression, qu'il y avait beaucoup à dire. Elle avait envie de demander de quelle tâche pouvait-il bien s'agir, elle ne parlait tout de même pas de la vérification de l'horloge tout de même ? Non, l'horloge ne mettait pas en danger Storybrook. Leila se demandait qui était le ''elle'' dont cette femme venait de parler. Cette femme ne lui avait même pas dit son nom, et Leila n'allait certainement pas la suivre où que ce soit.

-Je suis désolé, mais j'ai peur de ne pas vous suivre. Qui êtes-vous ? De quoi me parlez vous, êtes vous sûre que vous vous sentez bien ? Je devrais vous conduire à l'hôpital, peut-être êtes vous blessée, et...

La blonde balaya ses paroles d'une main, coupant la parole à Leila. Celle-ci avait horreur d'être interrompue, de même qu'être tutoyé par quelqu'un qu'elle était sûre de ne pas connaître, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle était mieux élevée que ça.

-Oh, ma chère, appelle moi Mal. Disons que je suis... une amie. Quant à ce que je dis, soit assurée que je vais parfaitement bien et que je ne souffre d'aucune blessure. Mais, s'il-te-plaît, explicite le terme ''hôpital''.

Est-ce que cette... Mal, se fichait d'elle ? Pendant combien de temps avait-elle été enfermée dans cette caverne pour lui demander ce que pouvait bien être un hôpital ? A moins qu'il ne s'agisse là d'une plaisanterie, Leila se faisait du soucie quant au degré de développement de cette Mal, ce qui n'était même pas un prénom d'ailleurs, était-elle amnésique ?

-Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ? Parce que l'hôpital, c'est quant même une base que vous devriez connaître. Combien de temps êtes-vous restée ici ?

Elle lui servit un grand sourire qui donnait de plus en plus envie à Leila de la frapper.

-Oh, cela dépend. Depuis combien de temps habites-tu ici ?

Leila dû se creuser la tête. A vrai dire, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment poser la question auparavant, car cela n'avait jamais sembler important.

-Euh... Environ vingt huit ans, je crois.

-Et bien, je suis donc ici depuis vingt huit ans.

-Mais comment...

Mal secoua la tête.

-Il n'est pas l'heure des questions, ma chère.

* * *

Ruby était entrain de prendre la commande de quelques clients lorsque le tintement de la clochette qui indiquait l'arrivé dans le restaurant de nouveaux clients la tira de son travail. Quand elle vit qui était la nouvelle arrivée, Ruby bondit littéralement vers elle. C'était elle, la fameuse inconnue à l'équation de sa vie. Et cette fois si, elle n'oublierait pas de poser les bonnes questions. L'inconnue prit une table et s'assit, mais releva rapidement la tête lorsque Ruby arriva devant elle.

Ruby eut soudainement du mal à trouver les mots pour exprimer le désire qu'elle avait d'apprendre le prénom de son interlocuteur. La nervosité parcourait son corps, sans qu'elle n'en sache vraiment la raison. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être nerveuse, elle adorait toujours faire de nouvelles rencontres. Pourtant lorsqu'elle regardait dans les yeux verts émeraude de la femme, elle avait peur de la décevoir. Mais la décevoir sur quoi ?

« Excusez-moi, vous êtes nouvelle ici ? Je n'ai pas pensé à vous le demander hier.

L'inconnue sourit, faisant briller ses yeux d'un éclat vif.

-Mon nom est Anne. Anne Lucas.

oOOo

NdA 2 : Voilà. Rencontre tant attendue entre Maleficent et Myra, le mystère de la fameuse inconnue de Ruby percer, a dimanche !


	5. Chocs

Alliance

Titre : Alliance

Auteur : Cat987

Fandom : Once Upon A Time, TV Shows.

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, malheureusement.

Résumé : La manipulation et les conspirations sont les maîtres mots à Storybrook et dans le monde des contes, surtout lorsqu'on est doué de magie quête à l'enjeu important, des rencontres qui changeront la vie de plusieurs personnes. Une meute de loups, des sorcières, mais aussi de simples humains, vont se rencontrer, et tous on un point en commun. Ils vivent tous pour accomplir leur destin, percer le mystère d'un certain collier... Au, Spoilers toutes saisons confondues.

NdA 1 : Salut tout le monde ! Vraiment, vraiment désolé pour le retard ! J'avais du travaille à faire te de la flemme à revendre, sorry... En tout cas, voilà le chapitre cinq ! Enjoy !

PS : Merci aux revieweurs, vous illuminez ma journée.

oOOo

**_Chocs_**

_La sorcière avait prononcé ses mots avec un air calme, du même ton de voix qu'elle aurait utilisé pour annoncer l'heure. Ce genre de phrases ne devait probablement pas changer beaucoup de l'ordinaire pour une personne comme celle-ci. Myra se demandait combien de personnes avait bien pu tuer Maleficent dans sa vie, combien de vie avait-elle détruite au cours de sa propre vie, qu'elle destinait à créer la misère autour d'elle. Le vide était partout autour d'elle, mais pourquoi s'en soucier, quand quelqu'un méritait d'être haït de tous, c'est qu'il y avait une raison._

_Maleficent portait sur le visage un sourire qui annonçait un drame qui serait sans doute la fin de la vie de Myra, car cela doit être un plaisir immense que de pouvoir mettre fin à l'existence de quelqu'un pour elle. La future reine ne veut pas penser à sa fin, non, elle est trop jeune pour penser à cela. Pourtant, l'air tranquille et près à tuer de la sorcière l'incitait à faire le contraire. Soudain, la princesse se rappela de l'épée qu'elle avait emporté avec elle, dans le cas où les choses tournaient mal, comme à présent._

_Myra n'avait pas l'intention de mourir comme cela, pas avant de s'être battus de toute ses forces pour sa survie. Elle porta une main au collier autour de son cou, qui était devenue chaud et lui brûlait la peau. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela, de temps en temps cela lui arrivait de brûler Myra sans qu'il n'y aille de raison particulière. Mais parfois, il brûlait pour l'avertir d'un danger imminent. Comme cette fois, lorsque le convoi s'approchait des Montagnes Interdites, et qu'un minotaure avait tenté de les prendre par surprise. Le collier leur avait sauver la vie, et pour cela elle lui en était reconnaissante._

_De sa main libre, elle dégaina son épée. Cette lame avait été fabriqué par les meilleurs des meilleurs, les nains des montagnes qui bordaient le Royaume de la Forêt Enchantée. Elle avait été forgé dans le fer le plus pur qui soit. Cette épée ne l'abandonnerait pas, pas quand Myra en avait le plus besoin. Évidemment, la sorcière ne devait pas se sentir très menacée par une simple épée, elle qui possédait des pouvoirs magiques. Mais Myra essayait de ne penser à cela que le moins qu'il fut possible. C'était de la stupidité, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher._

_Maleficent ne fit que sourire devant la tentative pitoyable de Myra de paraître un tant sois peu menaçante. Cela ne marchait bien entendu pas du tout, la sorcière n'était pas femme à se laisser impressionner facilement par de grands mots ni même de ridicules lames prête à tuer. Elle avait vu pire dans sa vie, aussi se contenta t-elle de simplement ricaner devant la princesse, avant de se lever de son trône de métal précieux._

_Elle fit quelques pas dans la direction de Myra, qui, bien qu'un expression de peur avait traversé son visage, ne recula pas. Un sourire content se dessina sur le visage de la sorcière. Enfin, elle avait trouvé un adversaire un peu plus intéressant. Ce qui était plutôt rare, dans ces terres remplies de lâches de la pire espèce. Elle allait peut-être faire durer le jeu un tout petit peu plus longtemps, histoire de s'amuser un peu. Il ne fallait pas oublier que, audace ou pas, la jeune femme devant elle n'était absolument pas une menace._

_La sorcière s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement de Myra, qui n'avait toujours pas bouger, à part pour brandir un peu plus son épée vers Maleficent. Elle avait conscience qu'elle devait probablement avoir l'air complètement ridicule, mais elle n'avait pas le choix de toutes façon, alors bon. Elle s'apprêtait à charger agitant sa lame, comme on le lui avait dit de faire en cas de problèmes, même si Myra ne pensait pas que cela l'aiderait, lorsque d'un claquement de doigt, elle fut projeté en arrière, son épée à plusieurs mètres d'elle._

_La voilà désarmée devant ce monstre, que pouvait-elle bien faire ? La solution lui revint à l'esprit d'un coup. Prudente, la Blue Fairy lui avait donné un peu de poussière de fée pour le voyage, afin d'immobiliser un ennemi possédant de la magie si le besoin se faisait sentir. Heureusement qu'elle y avait pensé, sinon elle voyait mal comment elle aurait pu se sortir de cette situation épineuse. Elle sortit la poussière et la jeta sur la sorcière._

* * *

Eh bien, pour un moment qui n'était pas sensé être propice aux interrogations, Leila trouvait que pourtant une ou deux explications auraient été les bien venus. Mais il semblerait qu'elle allait devoir attendre pour les obtenir, personne ne semblant disposé pour les lui donner. Donc, après qu'elle ait fait face à un dragon qui s'était transformé en femme qui lui avait sortis qu'elles se connaissaient et lui avait dit que tous le monde allait être en sécurité maintenant qu'elle était là, cette Mal l'avait prise par la main et l'avait entrainé en dehors de la caverne.

Elles étaient actuellement en train de traverser en marchant le plus vite possible dans les rues de la ville. Les passants leur jetaient des regards intrigués, Leila pouvait les comprendre. Mal était vêtue de la plus étrange des façons. Elle possédait une vieille robe de couleur violette avec un décolleté en V osé, et sur sa tête, pour retenir ses nombreuses boucles blondes, se trouvait une espèce de couronne cornue. Elle possédait un étrange collier violet avec une pierre de deux couleurs et un grand bâton avec une boule accroché au bout. Autant dire que ce n'était pas les vêtements les plus communs.

Mal semblait bien s'amuser dans la rue, envoyant des clins d'œil et des sourires aux passants qui les contournaient prudemment. Leila attendit des clics et pu apercevoir des flash, nul doute que ces photos seraient dans le journal de la ville le lendemain. Elle frémit presque en imaginant la colère de Will lorsqu'il serait de quelle façon elle s'était encore fait remarquer par les autres. Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment pour y penser. Parce que cette Mal semblait visiblement vraiment chercher quelqu'un. Mal s'immobilisa brutalement au milieu de la rue.

« Dis-moi, tu ne pourrais pas me dire qui t'as envoyer me chercher ?

Myra s'arrêta à côté de l'étrangère portant des vêtements datant d'au moins du dix-huitième siècle.

-J'ai été envoyé par Madame le Maire, Regina Mills, non pas pour vous chercher mais pour inspecter l'horloge de la ville.

Mal sourit. Elle avait l'air contente, comme si Leila venait de lui dire exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

-Bien, alors c'est parfait. Allons lui rendre une petite visite.

Leila n'eut pas le temps de mentionné que le Maire serait, vu l'heure qu'il était, probablement à son bureau, et non pas dans l'immense manoir vers lequel Mal la dirigeait.

* * *

Encore une année passée complètement seule dans ce monde... Elle venait de souffler sur l'unique bougie de son petit gâteau. Elle fit un vœux, fermant les yeux. Le silence perdurait, lorsque le bruit de la sonnette lui fit relever la tête. Curieuse, elle se leva et elle traversa son appartement, puis ouvrit la porte. Au début, elle ne vit rien. Puis elle baissa la tête. Un petit garçon qui semblait avoir dans les alentours de dix ans la dévisageait. Prise par surprise, elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Puis, elle parla.

« Heu... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda t-elle.

-C'est toi Emma Swan ?

Emma était confuse. Comment ce gamin pouvait-il connaître son nom ?

-Ouais, et t'es qui toi ?

-J'm'appelle Henry.

Ouais, et ?

-J'suis ton fils.

Merde.

* * *

-Mon nom est Anne. Anne Lucas.

Ruby lâcha le verre qui était destiné à la table six, qui se brisa au sol. Trop surprise par la nouvelle, elle n'y fit que peu attention. Elle fixait la cliente, l'inconnue qu'elle connaissait. Peut-être était-ce seulement une coïncidence, après tout, peut-être elle et sa grand-mère n'étaient-elles pas les seules personnes à porter ce nom de famille à Storybrook ? Elle n'avait jamais vu cette personne avant, peut-être venait-elle d'arriver et qu'elle portait juste le même nom de famille qu'elle, même si ça paraissait très improbable ? Elle ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'elle entendit les hurlements poussés par Granny.

Ce qu'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte de la catastrophe. Confuse, et rouge comme une tomate, elle se dépêcha d'aller chercher de quoi ramasser tout ça et d'aller chercher un autre verre pour la table six. Pendant ce temps-là, Granny avait décidé qu'elle irait prendre la commande elle-même de la cliente. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle reconnut Anne Lucas, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. La colère masqua ses traits, alors que des souvenirs datant d'environ vingt ans remontaient à la surface.

« Toi, parvint-elle à articuler.

Anne Lucas sourit, reconnaissant immédiatement sa mère.

-Moi, répondit-elle simplement.

-Que...que fais-tu ici ?

Le visage de la cliente devint tout de suite plus sombre.

-Pensais-tu vraiment que tu pourrais m'empêcher de voir ma fille, de vivre avec elle et de l'éduquer, pendant encore longtemps Maman ?

-Ruby ne pouvait pas grandir au milieux de ta bande de motard, ces sauvages, cracha Granny.

Anne du se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se lever et administrer une bonne claque à sa mère, pour lui remettre le cerveau en place.

-Ce ne sont pas des sauvages ! Tu me l'a prise, alors que je pouvais m'en occuper !

Tout le monde dans le restaurant avait relevé la tête quand les cris avaient commencés à se faire entendre. Anne se leva sans attendre, et quitta le restaurant. Elle prononça ses dernières paroles :

-Mais, Ruby saura. Elle mérite de savoir. Je pourrais la connaître et devenir la mère qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir, comme je l'ai toujours voulut. J'en fait le serment...

Lorsque Ruby revint avec la commande, elle fut déçu de voir que la cliente était partie, intriguée quant au silence du restaurant et curieuse de savoir la raison de la couleur rouge du visage de sa grand-mère.

oOOo

NdA 2 : Voilà voilà, encore désolé pour le retard, j'espère que je ne vous auraient pas trop fait attendre. J'introduis enfin le début de la série, les choses s'accélèrent... Bisou, à mercredi !


End file.
